


Twilights Tell Lies

by sharkieloo



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, i love all my precious babies, im sorry I NEED DRAMA, sorry if the characters that you like are kind of bad, sorry if this is ooc im very bad at those kinds of things, souji is lovely!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkieloo/pseuds/sharkieloo
Summary: Yosuke is your average guy; he's got a group of friends from high school, a not-so great apartment, and a job that he likes well enough to work at. He was average, but in the eyes of Souji, he was the perfect guy to be friends with. But the more the two men hang out, the closer Yosuke gets to finding out Souji's dirty little secret. But what will happen when he does find out what Souji does? Will he leave him, or will he help him through it?Who knows. Maybe Souji doesn't even have a secret.





	Twilights Tell Lies

Yosuke almost never saw anyone new in Inaba. He would see an occasional tourist stop by the flower shop to go to the bathroom or ask for directions as to which direction was Tokyo or Kyoto in from here. Of course, he let Teddie answer the questions, since he knew those areas better than the brunette. Plus, the blonde was quite the people person, what with his bubbly and talkative persona. Even Yosuke admitted that he was easier to talk to than most people in the small town.

  
But on one faithful, rainy morning, the _one_ day Teddie took off to hang out with Rise, the _only_ day Yosuke would be managing the store by himself, _someone_ decided to come get some fucking flowers.

  
The bell jingled lightly, signaling that someone had walked into the shop. Yosuke sighed. Of course a tourist would ask him for directions the one day the manager wasn't there. Time to use the Hanamura magic: _try to get them to leave as soon as humanly possible_.

  
"Welcome to the Junes Flower Shop," the brunette tried to sound cheerful, but it came out as bored and tired. "What can I help you with today-" He looked up, and his eyes widened at the man standing in front of him. "-sir?"

  
The stranger before him smiled brightly, that cute and innocent grin lighting up the room instantly. His eyes were a beautiful shade of grey, like some kind of strong hurricane conjuring out on the distant sea. His hair was about the same color as his eyes, but it had a more silvery sheen than his sparkling eyes. His skin looked silky and pale like cow's milk, with freckles dotting his cheeks. The grey clothes he wore were a little too warm for a normal autumn in Inaba, not to mention the dull colors matched the dull weather outside. He seemed too... off to be just a tourist.

  
At first, Yosuke wasn't quite sure what to make of the stranger. He had never seen him in Inaba, that was for sure; he would've remembered seeing someone as handsome as this guy. He thought it was a prank sent from Teddie, or possibly Rise trying to set him up (since what girl in her right mind would date Yosuke Hanamura, the dork who fell in a trashcan in high school?), but they wouldn't send someone like this just to mess with him.

  
"Oh, yes," the stranger spoke, his voice softer and deeper than Yosuke had imagined it would be. "S-Sorry, I just, uh, got distracted. By you, actually." He pointed to the brunette's ears. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking... What are those?"

  
Yosuke felt self-concious about his ears. Ever since he moved to Inaba from the city, people had made comments about how ugly and disturbing his ears were to the human eye, and how he should take them out to look more handsome. Kanji had told him not to listen to what the people around here said, but it still bothered him when someone mentioned them. But, surprisingly, here this stranger was, asking, 'what are those,' so innocently, like he had no actual fucking idea what they were.

  
The brunette, after a long pause, pointed to his own ears with a frown. "They're..." He cleared his throat, trying not to choke up or crumble away. "These are ear piercings." When the stranger tilted his head, Yosuke sighed in irritation. "Don't tell me you have no idea what piercings are, dude."

  
He was about to speak, but he clamped his mouth shut and looked down at his feet. "But," he murmured, looking a bit ashamed of himself, "I... I would be lying if I said I did know what they were."

  
"You have absolutely no fucking clue what piercings are." The man nodded in response. Jesus fucking Christ. He took a breath before leaning on the counter. "Well, you see, when you want earrings- decorations to put in your ear- you can pay someone to stick a needle up there and put earrings in." Sure, that wasn't the best explanation ever, but how else could Yosuke explain it? It was like trying to explain why babies came out of a womb.

  
The man blinked slowly. "Does it hurt?" he inquired, surprising the brunette with his curiosity. "I mean, it must have, since the ear can be a sensitive appendage."

  
Yosuke gave him a small nod. "The one on my earlobe didn't hurt that much, but the helix, forward helix, tragus, and daith hurt like a motherfucker." He gestured to each piece as he named them. "But I like 'em. They kind of make me who I am." There was a minute of silence, before he cleared the awkward air. "Have you ever considered getting piercings?"

  
The silverette looked startled at the sudden question, shaking his head hastily. "Ah, no, n-not really..." He then shrugged and looked back down at his feet. "My, er, uncle wouldn't have let me get them anyway."

  
The bruette tilted his head. This guy looked about as old as he was, yet he was worried about his uncle telling him what to do? Bullshit. "Why would you care what your uncle thinks?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's your life, not his. You should be able to do whatever you want with your body."

  
He shuffled in place and smiled kindly at Yosuke. "T-Thanks, but I'm not sure if I'm man enough to get them, either... I kind of have, like, no tolerance of pain." But he straightened up a bit, as if trying to cheer the brunette up. "B-But I like your piercings, they're really cool!"

  
At the statement, he blushed. No one had ever called his piercings cool, besides Kanji, of course. Usually people just cursed at him or rolled their eyes, but this stranger complimented him on being himself. "T-Thanks, er-" He stopped suddenly, realizing he had no idea what his name was. "What should I call you? You know, if you ever stop by in Inaba again."

  
"I'm Souji. Souji Seta." He brought his hand up for Yosuke to shake, and shake it he did. "You are... Yosuke, right?" Souji squinted at his name tag on his chest. "Yosuke Hanamura...?"

  
When he looked expectantly at Yosuke, the brunette just smiled with a wink. "The one and only." He then glanced out the window with a small frown. Why did he have a feeling of peace? He hadn't felt like this since before the Saki Incident (that's what Rise and Teddie decided to call it, if they ever mentioned it). "How long are you staying in town? Maybe we can get together and talk more."

  
He saw Souji perk up out of the corner of his eye, spying that innocent smile that laced his lips. "I-I'm going to be staying here for at least a year," he answered, fiddling around in his pocket for something. "I'm staying with my uncle and my little cousin, perhaps you know them? Nanako and Ryotaro Dojima?"

  
He's Dojima's nephew? Well, that explained why his hair was such a weird color. Yosuke didn't know much about either of them, since Nanako was either at school or at the residence and Dojima was at the police station. He tried to stay away from the police station. "Sort of," he replied with a small shrug. "I've see Dojima around. I didn't know he had a sibling, let alone a nephew."

  
Souji laughed under his breath. "Neither did he. But, that's probably a story for another time." Yosuke realized that he probably had places to be, and yet here he was, talking to some strange kid that worked at the flower shop and had earrings. "All I need is a single rose. A pink one, please."

  
"A pink one?" repeated Yosuke, and the silverette nodded in confirmation. His eyes searched the room as he tried to recall where Teddie said the roses were kept. Shit, he thought with a bite to his lip, the dummy told me this a thousand times! I should know this... I should know this...

  
It was only when Souji tapped his shoulder he really started paying attention to his customer. "Hanamura-san," the smaller male chirped, causing the brunette's brown eyes to fall on him, "I-I think this is what you are looking for?" He handed him the rose with a tiny smile, as if he were too shy to show it to him. Before Yosuke could ask, Souji began to mush his words together in his haste to find an excuse. "I-I actually picked it up from outside your shop- like, the places where you have all those flowers for show- a-and I wasn't actually sure if I could-"

  
Yosuke couldn't hold back a chuckle. What was with this guy, apologizing to him all of a sudden about one damn rose. "Dude, chill. Those are set out there so we can sell them." The silverette relaxed his tense shoulders at his words. "Besides..." He ran a hand through his hair with a small puff of hair. "Most people don't pay and just take a bunch of the daisies in their arms and run like the police are gonna get them." He laughed to try and ease his worries, but that made the situation worse.

  
Souji seemed to pout childishly at his words. "Why would they do that?" Yosuke just shrugged at his shocked words, and he furrowed his eyebrows in response. "I mean, it is against the law to steal, right? Shouldn't you tell the police? I'm sure Dojima-san would do something about it if I told him..."

  
The brunette bit his lip with a small wince, attracting Souji's attention. "Nah," he grumbled with a nervous laugh, "The police don't exactly like getting into small little incidents such as floral theft." His hand reached up to scratch the back of his head. "Besides, Teddie- you know, the manager- and I don't really mind that much. No one buys our flowers that much."

  
"W-Well, if it helps, I can buy your flowers." The statement confused Yosuke, but he stayed silent to let him continue. "I-I can come by here everyday to buy some flowers, then you would start caring if someone stole your flowers, r-right?" Souji looked determinedly at the taller brunette with puffed out cheeks, awaiting his answer.  
Yosuke wasn't sure how to react. Sure, he knew he and Teddie should care more about the theft of their flowers, but he didn't know some random stranger cared about this shop's business enough to come here everyday to buy flowers. Didn't he have a job or something important to do instead of come to the shop? Surely he had a girlfriend that wanted to have frequent dates with him, since he was already here buying a flower for someone.

  
He didn't have time to protest, or agree, or to react in any way except for staring back at those silver eyes that bore into him. A cheeky blonde and a cheerful redhead crashed through the doors and into the nicely-scented shop, both smiling from ear to ear. Yosuke's gaze snapped to them, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes; they looked like the won the fucking lottery.

  
"Yosuke-kun!" Teddie shouted happily, running up to the counter and standing next to a scared yet smiling Souji. "You'll never believe what happened today! Rise and I were going to rehearsal, and then this dude-" He instantly stopped when he caught sight of the male who was taller than he. Well, a lot of people were taller than Teddie, but what made him stand out was his hair and eyes.

  
The blonde's blue eyes continued to stare into the silverette's, raising an eyebrow at the beautiful stranger. Souji took a step backwards with a shakey smile, his face as pink as the rose in his hand. After a few moments of staring, he cleared his throat. "H-Hi."

  
Rise walked up to stand next to her partner, tilting her head to the side like the cute idol she was. But when Yosuke saw her eyes snap to the rose in his hand and her mouth open, he knew he was in deep shit now. "Wow, Yosuke-kun... I didn't know you had a 'special' customer here..." She chuckled lightly and nudged Teddie, who didn't move a muscle.

  
The brunette and Souji both grew flustered. "N-No way in hell, Rise!" he exclaimed, waving his hands in front of himself as Souji looked down at his feet. "W-We- I- I don't even know this guy very well." When the two gave him the look that screamed 'we don't believe a word you're saying', he glanced at the silverette. Seta-san's just a customer who wanted to buy this rose for someone."

  
"Y-Yeah!" chirped Souji, giving Yosuke the correct amount of yen needed to purchase the flower and a little more. "I-I, uh, I was actually just about to, um, leave... Nanako might get worried if I'm gone for too long..." He gave Yosuke a quick bow before dashing out of the store with a face that could easily be mistaken for a tomato.

 

♥♥♥

 

"For the last damn time, Rise-chan," sighed out Yosuke, nearly throwing the coffee in his hands on the ground, "Seta-san is not, and I repeat, _not_ , my boyfriend."

  
The redhead seemed to roll her eyes at his words, which made him even more frustrated than he already was that night. "Oh, come on, Yosuke. The way he blushed and talked to you? That's, like, love-at-first-sight 101." He just scoffed at her words. The whole group of their friends knew she and Teddie watched too many dramas, so this wasn't a surprising conversation, and it certainly wasn't the first one they had had. Just last week, Yosuke was talking to a girl who had lost her book, and Teddie, immediately after the encounter, started talking about wedding plans.

  
"Yeah!" Teddie yelped before chugging down a bowl of steamed rice. "He's super cute, and if you ask me, he seems really into you." He set down the small bowl with another gulp, giving Yosuke a small smirk. "I just can't believe someone as sweet and innocent as him is into someone like you. You aren't the prettiest man out there, Yosuke; he'd probably be into Kanji if he went to the bakery instead."

  
"C'mon, guys." The bulky blonde quickly picked up Teddie's empty bowl with an irritated sigh. "You know I'm into chicks, right?"

  
Rise chuckled a little under her breath, nudging Teddie with her elbow. "Yeah, Kanji-kun, keep telling yourself that, and maybe one day it'll be true." He pouted a little at her words, and she smiled softly at him. "I'm sure you'll find the right person one day, and when you do, you won't care what gender she or he is."

  
Yosuke choked on his coffee, coughing as he placed it on the bakery's table. "Don't give us that crap, Rise!" he grumbled, the burning in his throat doing anything but subsiding. "You guys say things like, 'you'll find the right person one day, Kanji-kun,' and with me, you start pairing me with anyone I look at!"

  
Teddie and Rise gave each other a fearful glance that said a thousand- possibly a million- words. Yosuke knew why they were pairing him up with random strangers, but he didn't dare to voice the reason. But when the blonde opened his mouth with just a bit of hesitation, his whole body tensed, prepared for the words that would come out of his mouth. _'You need to get over Saki, Yosuke.' 'You need to learn to move on after heartbreak, Yosuke.' 'We just want you to be happy, so please get over her, Yosuke.' 'She's not coming back, and she would want you to move on and live happily.'_

  
Suddenly, a hand slammed down next to Yosuke's body on the table, and he looked up to see an infuriated Kanji. " _Don't_ ," he growled lowly to the blonde, who shut his mouth instantly at the unusually dark tone. "We are not getting onto the topic anymore. Not in my bakery, ya understand that, little bear?"

  
"O-Of course, Kanji-kun," replied Teddie, lowering his gaze to the table. "Sorry... I seemed to have forgotten my place again, huh?" He then glanced up at Yosuke's tearful eyes with sad blue ones. "I'm sorry, Yosuke. I know-"

  
The brunette breathed in sharply, cutting him off instantly. "I-It's fine, Teddie," he managed quietly, trying not to cry or curl in on himself. The memories stabbed at his head and heart as he tried to push them aside and focus on his friends. He offered them a soft smile, but stayed silent.

  
Kanji glanced at Rise, who gave him a small nod, before they both dashed off to the bakery's kitchen. This left Teddie and Yosuke alone. As close as they were, sometimes the blonde went a little too far when it came to the brunette's emotional boundaries. Sometimes he couldn't control what he says before it spills out, Yosuke knew that very well and understood the consequences Teddie would face because of them. But Teddie knew to never, and he meant never, talk about Saki Konishi unless it was completely necessary. That was a rule the group of friends knew could never be broken.

  
But sometimes, Teddie decided he had had enough of Yosuke's tears, or Yosuke's thoughts on the woman. _Sometimes_ , Teddie wanted to tell Yosuke that he was being a bitch; his so called 'lover' died about four years ago, and he needed to grow the fuck up. _Sometimes_ , just _sometimes_ , Teddie was sick of hearing about how tragic and how hurt it left Yosuke, how scarred and damaged the poor brunette was, how depressed and lonely he was at the mere mentioned of Saki's name.

_Sometimes_ , Teddie couldn't take anymore of this bullshit.

  
"Grow the fuck up, Yosuke."

  
The brunette's head whipped up to stare at the blonde, whose eyes were still downcast. "I'm sorry," snapped the brunette, eyes blazing with anger at the unfamiliar words, " _what_ did you just say to me?"

  
Teddie's eyes connected with Yosuke's, narrowed and full of built up rage. "Grow. The _fuck_. Up." The other's mouth hung open as the blonde continued his hateful words. "Yosuke, do you know how long it's been since Saki's death? Do you?" Silence answered him. "Four fucking years, Yosuke. You know how long that is? Too long."

  
Yosuke felt tears run down his cheeks, and he quickly scrubbed at them. "Teddie, I am _really_ not up for this conversation right now. If you're going to talk shit about me, then maybe it can wait, I don't know, another week or so?" He ran a hand through his hair, struggling to hold in a choked sob. "I'm... I'm just really tired, Teddie. I really am."

  
The blonde let out a small growl, leaning back against the seat. "I know, but- Yosuke, you two weren't even _together_." The words stabbed at Yosuke for a moment, and he tensed as Teddie spoke some more. "I know you cared for her, but did you even talk to her that much? You had a handful of conversations when she came over to the flower shop, but did you _really_ know her?"

  
The brunette remained quiet, glaring at the blonde with such hate, such disdain. He had never heard those words, especially from someone so close to him, and even though Teddie could be a total bitch when he wanted, he never crossed that line. Not until now. And he never wanted Teddie to cross that line. Not now, not ever. So when Rise and Kanji walked out with cheery expressions, Yosuke paid for his food and walked out into the town of Inaba, not saying a single word; Teddie could explain.

  
Inaba was never a relaxing place for him; he hated it, in fact. It was such a stark contrast to his home in the city that he left many, many years ago, before he even graduated. Inaba was small, dreary, and altogether depressing. The people in the town were just like it; dreary and saddened by God knows what. It seemed to always be either cloudy or raining, and on this particular afternoon, it chose to rain on Yosuke's equally sad parade. He didn't bother to get an umbrella; he could just take a shower when he got home. 

  
But after a few minutes of walking, when he got from the bakery to the small lake right across from the playground, he decided to stop. It was a spot that always relaxed him when he was stressed out for his entrance exams, or when he was deciding to ask Saki out on a date. The old man that used to go fishing there ever day would talk to him, and sometimes he would teach him how to fish. The old man had died years ago, sadly, and so the memory of him was both joyful and painful.

  
Yosuke plopped down on the stump right next to the river, curling up on it and staring into the water. The drops of rain made circular patterns into the clear surface, causing little explosions to appear from every direction. The movements of the water set him in a trance, and he stared at them for a while. His mind wandered to what Teddie had said: 

  
"Did you even know her that well?" he asked himself quietly, feeling tears slip past his defences. The question was left unanswered as he let the water seep into his clothes and hair, feelig himself break apart again. He didn't want to lie to himself; he didn't know her that well, and yet he knew her better than fucking Teddie did. How could that bear speak about him like that? He didn't know her either. So why was he questioning him about it?

  
Yosuke, letting out a frustrated sigh, closed his eyes, wanting the pain to stop.

 

♥♥♥

 

"Big Bro, do you really think he's alright?"

  
"Honestly, I'm not sure... I hope so."

  
Yosuke woke to the voices, one familiar and the other was a stranger's. He opened his eyes and to face a dark ceiling, and he quickly sat up to take in his surroundings. His eyes landed on Souji and a small girl with brown pigtails and a pink dress. A soft, almost relieved smile laced Souji's pink lips, but the girl seemed to look more alert. She looked over at Souji and tugged at his sleeve. "B-Big Bro, he's awake!"

  
The silverette removed his gaze from Yosuke and nodded his head cheerfully. "He is," he hummed, then he seemed to look past her. "Nanako, do you mind going to make him some tea?" The brunette was about to argue that he didn't need it, but the little girl was already scrambling over to the kitchen. Souji chuckled and looked back at Yosuke. "Did you sleep well?"

  
The brunette hesitated before nodding his head, squinting his brown eyes at the familiar face. "Yeah," he sighed, sitting up on what appeared to be a futon. Souji jumped over to try and let him get more rest, but Yosuke shook his head. "Seta-san, I didn't break a bone. I'm fine."

  
Souji nodded his head for a moment, but spoke up quietly. "Well... You were passed out by the lake when I picked up Nanako-chan from school, so... I was scared that you might be sleep-deprived."

  
Yosuke raised an eyebrow. What a strange assumption. "Sleep-deprived?" he questioned quietly.

  
The silverette's cheeks flushed, and he laughed nervously. Yosuke smirked at his embarrassment; in a way, it was kind of cute. "I-I, um, I-I thought you passed out because you didn't get enough sleep, s-so you tried to sleep on a tree trunk." The brunette couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped his lips, and his cheeks flushed even more. "Oh, come off it, I am trying my best here!"

  
The brunette shrugged his shoulders, letting out another easy laugh. "It's alright to admit you're worried, Seta-san," he hummed, reaching a hand up to run through his hair. He noticed that it wasn't damp, and that surprised him a little bit. He turned his gaze to the silver-haired man and tilted his head. "Did you...?"

  
"...Dry your hair?" answered Souji, giving him a nervous smile and a small shrug. "Yes, I did. I-I didn't want you to catch a cold, so I used a towel and dried your hair while you slept." His cheeks seemed to turn a little more red, then he removed his gaze from the brunette. "You... have very soft hair, Hanamura-san."

  
Yosuke felt his own cheeks heat up at the compliment, and he was about to respond, but the little girl- whom he assumed was Nanako- entered the room with a small cup of tea. She played it on the coffee table that was in front of the futon. She looked a little nervous to be so close to a stranger such as Yosuke, so as soon as she put the tray down, she scampered back to her cousin's side, hiding behind him. The two older men laughed for a moment, before Souji began to ramble on about he and Nanako's day to Yosuke, seeming more excited to talk to the brunette than the little girl. Nanako gradually got excited, though, and all three of them ended up laughing in harmony.

  
The harmony quickly ended, though, when Dojima arrived.

  
Yosuke always tensed around the police, since he wasn't exactly a 'model citizen'; once when he was in high school, he brought a sword to the food court to show his friend Kanji, and they both got detained and sent to a cell until Kanji's mom came to pick them up. It was a funny story to look back on, but it reminded them both that the police wasn't a fan of them.

  
So when the brunette's joyful eyes locked onto the figure of the middle-aged man, he immediately tensed. Souji saw him tense, and he turned his head back to his scowling uncle, and his smile dropped from his face. He immediately scrambled to his feet, surprising Nanako from her cheerful state. "D-Dojima-san," he stuttered, looking confused with wide eyes. "I-I thought you were working late tonight."

  
Dojima's narrowed eyes wandered to Yosuke on the couch, then back to Souji with a huff. "Change of plans," he muttered, placing his suitcase down and throwing his jacket to the couch. "But it's getting late; you might want your friend to start heading home."

  
The silverette was about to protest, but Dojima sent him a look that told him to listen. He immediately shut his mouth and nodded his head, looking over to Yosuke and beckoning him to the door with a nod of his head. "I can walk you home, Hanamura-san. Let's go."

  
The brunette nodded his head, slowly standing up and bowing respectfully towards Dojima, then he turned towards Souji and followed him. It didn't take very long to make it to his apartment, and he turned to the silverette with a smile.

"Thanks for letting me stay... I had a good time talking with you."

  
Souji's ears turned red under the yellow streetlight, and his eyes fell to his feet, shuffling them in the damp concrete. "O-Oh, um..." He looked up with timid yet happy eyes, and a warm smile sprouted on Yosuke's lips. "I... I had fun, too... Maybe we can hang out later? Tomorrow, maybe?"

  
The brunette grinned at his smile, then nodded his head. "Sure," he hummed quietly, stuffing a hand into his pocket, digging around for a device of his. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and handed it to Souji. "Just type in your number and I'll text you tomorrow."

  
Souji hesitated a bit before taking the phone and typing in a few numbers. He handed the phone back to him with that same timid smile. "I-I also typed my home phone number; just in case my personal phone is depleted of it's battery," he explained quickly, giving an anxious look behind him. He seemed on edge all of a sudden, and Yosuke wanted to ask what was wrong, but he didn't have time to. "D-Dojima-san might be worried if I'm home late..." He turned away with a smile and a wave. "I-I'll text you, yeah?" He nodded his head, ad the silverette dashed off into the night. Shaking his head, Yosuke entered his apartment.

  
The brunette took off his jacket and plopped down on his inflatable mattress in the corner of his room. He didn't bother to turn on his lights; he didn't want to see the messy state his shitty apartment was in. So he stripped himself down to his boxers and dropped onto his bed, pulling the blankets over him.

  
Thoughts of Souji suddenly filled his mind, which kept him from his blissful and wanted sleep. The strange newcomer was rather peculiar; he seemed more nervous to talk to Yosuke than anyone he had ever met in Inaba. He cared more than other tourists did, and now that he knew that Souji was staying for a whole year, little butterflies of excitement bubbled up in his stomach. That was unusual. He had never felt butterflies for anything or anyone. Maybe he did in high school, but after the Saki Incident, the butterflies faded from his stomach. It was strange for him to feel them again.

  
After a few minutes of thought, the brunette felt his phone buzz. He picked it up to check who it was, and when he saw an unusual number, he squinted. It must've been Souji, because the text read, ' _Is this Yosuke Hanamura_?' He shifted to sit up and began typing in a response.

  
' _Yep. is this Souji Seta_?'

  
' _Yes_!'

  
Yosuke could already hear the chirpy tone of the silverette's, even if he was only just texting him a simple word. It made him smile. He began to type some more words. ' _I would love to stay up and chat, but I need to go to bed. Work starts tomorrow, after all_.'

  
The brunette almost immediately got a reply. ' _OK! Sleep well, and make sure to work extra hard tomorrow! Do your very best!!_ ' Souji ended the message with a cute little smiling emoji, and Yosuke couldn't help but laugh.

  
' _Same to you_ ,' was all he typed back before putting his phone on the ground and falling asleep, curling up in his blankets in the cold room. He knew that Souji would be a good friend to him in this life, and he knew that he would provide a lot of support for him. But what Yosuke didn't know was Souji's little secret that he was hiding from the brunette.

**Author's Note:**

> wow!! my first fanfiction ever. this turned out well.
> 
> anywho, i think it went pretty well... even though Teddie was kind of a butt at the beginning. i love him to death, but i wanted to spice it up a little bit, ya know? also isn't Souji the cutest thing? i love him. a lot.
> 
> hope you liked it! it wasn't too long, but I'll try and make the next chapter longer


End file.
